Itachi-kun
by Mormorgiana
Summary: Aku tau, sangat tau dari awal kau memang tidak mencintaiku. / OneShoot!/Don't Like? Don't Read!


Itachi-_kun_

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Mormorgiana

Genre: Romance and Angst

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Summary: Aku tau, sangat tau dari awal kau memang tidak mencintaiku. / OneShoot!/Don't Like? Don't Read!.

.

.

.

"_Okaa-chan_, aku pergi dulu!" Seorang gadis berambut Pirang dengan poni yang memanjang hingga menutupi mata sebelahnya keluar dari sebuah rumah yang minimalis dan segera menghampiri sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir dimuka rumahnya.

"Sudah 15 menit aku menunggumu disini, Ino." Seorang laki-laki berambut Hitam yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi itu akan sampai pada pundaknya dan sepasang mata yang sangat menawan berwarna _Onxy_ itu melirik Sang gadis yang tadi dipanggilnya Ino dengan malas.

Gadis yang tadi di panggil Inopun hanya tersenyum dan berkata "_Gomenne_ Itachi-_kun_, tadi aku sedang membantu _Okaa-chan_ mencuci piring."

Itachi lalu melirik Ino dari ujung matanya dan berkata "Cepat naik, 30 Menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

Inopun segera masuk dan duduk disamping Itachi lalu sesekali melihat jam tangan yang berwarna biru langit itu dan mengambil _Ear Phone_ dari dalam tasnya bersamaan dengan _Samsung Galaxy_nya dan setelah selesai memasang _Ear Phone_ tersebut kedalam telinganya ia melihat beberapa Lagu yang ada di dalam _Samsung Galaxy_ miliknya, Setelah beberapa menit melihat Lagu-Lagu yang ada di daftar lagu, Mata birunya mengarah pada satu judul lagu yang berjudul '_Thousand Years_' dan ia memilih Lagu tersebut.

Setelah 15 menit berada dalam mobil Itachi, mereka akhirnya sampai di gerbang Sekolah yang pada gerbang Sekolah tersebut tertulis 'Konoha Senior High School' Itachi segera memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir siswa dan turun besama dengan Ino yang telah menyimpan _Ear Phone_ dan _Samsung Galaxy_nya.

"_Ne _Itachi_-kun_, apakah kau akan mengantarkan aku ke kelas?" Kata Ino sambil merapikan seragam sekolahnya.

"Terserah." Itachi segera berjalan meninggalkan Ino sendiri di tempat parkiran siswa dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di saku.

Ketika melihat Itachi yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya Ino segera berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejar Itachi dan menggandeng tangan kanannya pada tangan kiri Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, antarkan aku ke kelas saja." Ino sesekali tersenyum pada siswa atau siswi yang kebetulan lewat dan menyapanya.

Saat sedang berjalan bersama dengan Itachi, Ino tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan seorang Siswi yang bernama Shion yang pada saat itu juga melihat Itachi dengan tatapan memuja dan pipi yang merona. Ketika melihat reaksi Shion itu Ino merasakan sesuatu yang menjanggal di dadanya dan tak sengaja mengingat saat Ino memergoki Itachi sedang berciuman dengan Seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Shion di sebuah Café.

Ino tau atau bahkan Sangat tau jika Itachi sering berselingkuh di belakangnya, Bahkan kadang ia merasa seperti tidak di anggap oleh Itachi lagi. Kadang ia merasa mungkin jika dia mengakhiri semuanya yang berhubungan dengan Itachi akan membuat perasaannya lebih lega, tetapi pada akhirnya saat ia meminta akan mengakhiri semuanya pada Itachi, Itachi marah besar dan menuduhnya macam-macam seperti telah berselingkuh,Dll.

Sebagai manapun usaha Ino untuk memutuskan semuanya, Itachi pasti bisa membuatnya kembali seperti keadaan semula segampang membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Ino, kita sudah sampai." Setelah sadar dari khayalannya Ino segera melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Itachi dan tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_ Itachi _-kun,_ baiklah kalo begitu aku masuk dulu kedalam kelas." Sesaat sebelum Ino masuk kedalam kelas Itachi menarik tangan Ino dan mencium bibirnya.

Wajah Ino memerah padam karena semua orang yang ada di koridor saat itu memperhatikan mereka berdua dan beberapa detik kemudian Itachi melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Ino. "Istirahat nanti tunggu di kelas, kita akan pergi ke kantin bersama."

Ino mengangguk dan menatap punggung Itachi yang semakin lama semakin mengecil lalu hilang saat Itachi berbelok pada perempatan koridor.

**Ino POV**

Aku segera berjalan kearah tempat dudukku yang berada di pojok dekat dengan jendela besar yang sedang terbuka dan meletakkan tasku di atas meja lalu berpikir sejenak.

Perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, berasal dari keluarga biasa yang harmonis. Sekarang aku kelas 11 di KSHS begitu pula dengan pacarku (Baca: Uchiha Itachi) hanya saja sekarang dia sudah kelas 12 jadi sedikit lagi akan lulus. Hubunganku dengan Itachi bermula saat aku tak sengaja menabraknya dan menumpahkan Kopi panas yang baru saja kubeli dan dari situlah aku mulai berkomunikasi dengannya.

Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali mengakhiri hubungan ini dengan Itachi walaupun aku masih mencintainya tetapi tetap saja perasaanku hancur seiring berjalannya waktu, sudah beberapa kali aku memergoki dia berciuman,berjalan bersama,dan makan malam bersama dengan gadis-gadis lain bahkan sebagiannya ada siswi-siswi di sekolahku.

Tau tidak bagaimana perasaan saat melihat orang yang sangat kau cintai berciuman dengan orang lain? Sakit, akupun sadar dia sudah tau bahwa aku mengetahui dia sering berselingkuh di belakangku bahkan saat dia berciuman dengan wanita lain dan tak sengaja melihatku yang sudah berlinangan air mata sambil melihatnya, sudah bisa tebak bagaimana reaksinya? Ya kau benar dia bahkan tak memperdulikanku dan hanya menganggapku angin berlalu saja.

Aku heran, bagaimana dia bisa bersikap seperti tadi saat dia sudah tau dengan jelas semua kebenaran yang dia simpan itu, mungkin aku hanya sebagai orang yang berstatus pacarnya saja tanpa didasari cinta olehnya, hanya saja aku bingung kenapa dia harus menjadikanku pacarnya? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja yang akan mau menjadi pacarnya dengan suka rela? Kukira saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku itu serius tapi ternyata semua tidak seperti dugaanku.

Mungkin sudah saatnya untukku menghilangkan perasaan ini dan mencari orang lain untuk menggantikan posisi Itachi di hatiku, lagi pula tidak baik bukan kalau terlalu lama _Stress_ dengan hal seperti itu?

**End Ino POV**

**Normal POV**

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Ino.

"Hei? Kenapa melamun?" Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit tersenyum di paksakan pada seseorang itu.

"Iie, Hanya sedikit berpikir saja Gaara-_kun_." Ino melihat ekpresi Gaara yang juga sedang melihat Ino dengan tatapan serius.

"Ceritakanlah padaku, pasti masalah tentang si Brengsek itu kan?" Gaara menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang dingin dan yang dilihat hanya menunduk saja.

"Sudahku duga, kalau memang tidak ingin kau ceritakan tak apa." Gaara segera pergi dari tempat itu tetapi sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh lagi, sebuah tangan putih dan lembut memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Ba-baiklah akanku ceritakan semuanya…" Gaara berbalik dan menatap Ino dengan bingung, lalu Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan Sendu.

"…Sepulang sekolah, aku akan bilang padanya aku akan pulang denganmu hari ini."

Gaara menepuk kepala Ino dan berkata "Teruslah tersenyum dan jadilah gadis yang kuat, seperti Sahabatku yang kukenal." Setelah itu Gaara beranjak dari situ dan duduk di tempatnya begitu pula dengan Ino dia segera duduk kembali dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran Matematika karena Kakashi atau Kakashi-_sensei _sudah berada di depan kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini selesai sampai disini, jangan lupa untuk mempelajari kembali halaman 65-68." Setelah merapikan buku-buku yang ia bawa, Kakashipun segera pergi dari kelas itu dan semua siswa dan siswi segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas.

tetapi di dalam kelas sekarang hanya ada Gaara yang sedang membaca buku dan Ino yang sedang menunggu Itachi yang katanya akan datang menjemputnya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Sosok Uchiha Itachi muncul dan segera berjalan kearah tempat Ino yang terletak di pojok kelas.

"Ayo pergi." Itachi langsung menarik tangan Ino dan yang di tarikpun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti yang menarik, tetapi tanpa di sadari oleh keduanya salah satu sosok yang berada dalam kelas bersama Ino tadi (yang juga tidak di sadari oleh Ino) Menyeringai dan mengeluarkan leptopnya lalu mengetik dengan sangat cepat dan sesekali tersenyum sinis.

"Itulah akibatnya telah menghianati Ino!" Gaara tersenyum sinis sambil melihat suatu Video yang berisi Itachi sedang bercinta dengan seorang gadis dari sekolahnya yang bernama Shion dan mengklik tanda Upload.

.

.

.

Hening

Itachi menggandeng tangan Ino dan berjalan menuju kantin, selama perjalanan menuju kantin banyak pasang mata yang melirik mereka bahkan ada beberapa orang siswi yang ketika melihat Itachi menggandeng tangan Ino langsung berkata yang tidak-tidak.

Ino hanya menghela nafas dan melihat tangan Itachi yang jauh lebih besar dari tangan Ino.

'_Hangat..'_Batin Ino.

Setelah sampai di kantin Itachi menarik tangan Ino ketempat yang biasanya mereka duduk yaitu di pojok kantin, Itachi melepas pegangan tangannya dari tangan Ino dan berkata "Tunggu disini." Dengan nada yang dingin lalu segera memesankan makanan.

Setelah Itachi pergi tiba-tiba Salah satu diantara dua sahabatnya (Note: Sahabat pertama Ino itu Gaara kedua Sakura tapi Ino lebih deket sama Sakura Cuma lebih lama sahabatan sama Gaara.) atau yang biasa kita sapa Haruno Sakura muncul dan langsung duduk di depan Ino dengan wajah yang panik bercampur pucat juga kedua tangannya gemetar sambil memegang erat _Samsung Galaxy Note_ miliknya.

"I-Ino, Se-sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu, ini menyangkut Itachi-_senpai_ tapi…" Sebelum Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya Itachi ternyata sudah berjalan kearah Ino dan Sakura sambil membawakan makanan miliknya dan Ino lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"…setelah pulang sekolah aku akan pergi ke kelasmu, jangan kemana-mana!" Mata Sakura membesar ketika melihat Itachi dan dia menatap Ino dengan serius tetapi yang di tatap hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk, setelah itu segera pergi dari situ meninggalkan Itachi dan Ino.

Itachi meletakkan makanannya dan Ino di meja lalu duduk di tempat Sakura duduk tadi tepat di depan Ino duduk "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Itachi menatap Ino dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan Ino hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu memakan makanan yang sudah di bawakan oleh Itachi.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak di jawab oleh sang gadis, Itachi pun menyerah dan memakan makanannya dan sesekali melirik Ino makan.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan Itachi berpamitan pada Ino katanya ada perlu sebentar dan Ino hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu segera berdiri dan kembali ke kelasnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, tetapi saat sedang berada di koridor ia melihat semua siswa-siswi yang tak sengaja lewat menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh,kasian,dan sinis.

'_Entah kenapa, aku memiliki firasat buruk pada Itachi'_Batin Ino

Prang!

Bruk!

"Akhh…" Seorang gadis berambut pirang pudar tiba-tiba saja jatuh terduduk tepat di depan Ino saat ia sedang berada di perempatan koridor, Shion jatuh tepat di depan Ino dengan basah kuyup lalu kemeja atasnya sudah terbuka bahkan beberapa kancingnya hilang entah kemana serta menampilkan bra pink miliknya dan wajah di Shion juga terdapat memar terutama di kedua pipinya seperti bekas tamparan juga ada luka yang sampai mengeluarkan darah di kedua kakinya.

Sesaat sebelum Ino mau menolong gadis itu, segerombolan siswi-siswi telah menghadang Shion dan seorang siswi berambut Merah menyala dengan kacamata menarik rambut Shion.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak bukan? Atau kau masih belum puas? Oh tentu saja aku tau kau hanya akan puas ketika bercinta dengan Itachi-_senpai_." Siswi berambut merah itu menampar Shion hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah dan yang di tamparpun hanya diam.

Bruk

Ino _shock_ saat mendengar perkataan Karin dan tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk dengan berlinangan air mata, ia hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya dan menangis dalam diam juga perkataan Karin yang masih tergiang di pikirannya.

"…_.kau hanya akan puas ketika bercinta dengan Itachi-senpai."_

"…_.hanya akan puas ketika bercinta dengan Itachi-senpai."_

"…_.puas ketika bercinta dengan Itachi-senpai."_

"…_.ketika bercinta dengan Itachi-senpai."_

"…_.bercinta dengan Itachi-senpai."_

"…_.Itachi-senpai."_

Karin yang sebelumnya tidak menyadari keberadaan Ino segera melihat kesamping dan Mata semerah batu _Ruby_ miliknya menangkap sosok Gadis yang cukup populer juga pacar dari sang _Senpai_ yang tadi di katakannya secara tidak langsung pada Shion kalau ternyata Shion dan Itachi-_senpai_ pernah bercinta.

Ia (Baca: Karin) menyeringai pada Ino dan berjongkok di depan Ino yang tengah menangis dengan pandangan mata yang kosong lalu memeluk Ino dengan perlahan.

Karin berbisik pelan di telinga Ino "Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu Yamanaka-_san_, setelah melihat reaksimu aku yakin kau pasti belum mengetahui beritanya, jika kau tidak percaya tanya saja di setiap murid yang ada di kelasmu mereka pasti sudah tau tentang berita 'itu' kau tau apa maksudku kan? Yaitu berita tentang Kekasihmu dan Shion." Karin tersenyum sinis dan melepas pelukannya lalu kembali menyiksa Shion.

Pikiran Ino menjadi kosong begitu pula dengan matanya, mata biru sebiru langit cerah di pagi hari itu seperti hilang entah kemana menjadi kosong dan hampa karena mendengar mendengar semua yang di katakan oleh Karin, kedua tangan Ino jatuh kebawah sedangkan air matanya terus meleleh.

Gaara yang kebetulan lewat di situ melihat Ino sedang terduduk di lantai koridor dan di depannya terdapat Shion dan beberapa siswi yang sedang mem_bully_ Shion.

Gaara menyengai dan pura-pura memasang wajah sedih lalu memeluk Ino dari belakang dan membantu gadis itu berdiri perlahan-lahan.

"Sudahlah Ino, mungkin dia sudah di takdirkan bukan untukmu lebih baik kau tenangkan pikiranmu." Gaara mengusap-ngusap kepala Ino dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengusap jejak-jejak air mata di wajah Ino.

Itachi yang pada saat itu ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Ino hanya bisa melihat sang kekasih sedang di peluk oleh sahabatnya dan Itachi kemudia mengepalkan tangannya lalu pergi dari situ tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari siswa-siswi yang berada disitu.

Ino memandang Gaara lalu memeluknya dengan erat kemudian berbisik di telinga Gaara "Tolong bawa aku kemana saja, kumohon Gaara." Setelah berbisik pada Gaara, Ino tiba-tiba pingsan dan Gaara menggendong Ino dengan _Bridal Style_ lalu berjalan menuju ruang UKS.

.

.

.

"APA?! Ja-jadi Ino sudah tau semuanya?" Sakura kaget dan tanpa sadar berteriak saat mendengar beberapa teman-temannya bergosip tentang Itachi dan Shion, sedangkan teman-teman Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh.

"La-lalu sekarang Ino ada dimana?" Sakura menatap teman-temannya itu dengan pandangan memohon lalu salah satu temannya yang bernama Tenten angkat bicara "Dia ada di UKS."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Tenten, Sakura segera berlari kearah UKS dan tanpa sengaja menabrak Itachi.

"Ka-kau?!" Sakura langsung emosi saat ia tau ia tak sengaja menabrak kekasih sahabatnya itu lalu menatap Itachi dan menunjuk-nunjuknya.

"Semuanya karena kau! Karena kau Ino berubah menjadi pendiam! Karena kau Ino menderita! Sebenarnya maumu apa sih? Menghancurkan perasaan Ino? Jika aku benar, selamat kau telah berhasil membuat perasaan tulusnya padamu hancur berkeping-keping." Setelah mengatakan semua itu dengan 1 tarikan nafas, Sakura menatap Itachi dengan tatapan membunuh sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menunduk dan mengepalkan tinjunya.

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dan Sakura bisa melihat wajahnya(Baca: wajah Itachi) sudah sangat pucat dan pandangan mata yang kosong, Ia (Baca: Itachi) menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kosong persis seperti Ino tadi dan berkata dengan lirih "Awalnya aku hanya ingin membuatnya cemburu saja, karena dia tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedihnya saat bersamaku atau bercerita tentang teman-temannya. A-aku tidak ingin dia hanya tersenyum saja saat bersamaku aku ingin melihat berbagai ekspresinya sampai Shion menawarkan sesuatu yang bisa kuanggap 'gila' tapi itu sudah terlanjur… nafsuku sebagai seorang pria sudah menguasai dan aku tidak bica menguasai diriku lagi…" Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu beberapa detik kemudian Itachi tertawa dengan lirih dan kembali menatap Sakura "Apakah aku sudah gila? Ah iya mungkin aku sudah gila, gila karena membuat gadis yang sangat kucintai tersiksa karena diriku."

Perkataan Itachi seolah-olah membuat Sakura merasakan perasaan yang sedih seolah-olah hanyut bersamaan dengan apa yang Itachi katakan padanya, lalu Sakura kembali angkat bicara "Selesaikan semuanya secara jantan jika kau pria, jika kau yang memulainya maka kau juga yang harus mengakhirinya. Ino pasti bisa mengerti jika kau menceritakan semuanya pada Ino."

Setelah itu, Sakura langsung berlari kembali menuju UKS meninggalkan Itachi yang masih mematung di tempat tadi.

.

.

.

**Di UKS**

Gaara meletakkan tubuh Ino di sebuah ranjang UKS yang terletak si pojok ruangan lalu setelah meretakkan tubuh Ino di ranjang UKS Gaara menutup tirainya dan memperhatikan wajah Ino sampai ia mendengar suara pintu yang di buka.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Gaara sedikit menengok dari balik tirai untuk melihat siapa yang datang, setelah mengetahui yang datang itu adalah Sakura, Gaara hanya menghela nafas dan memanggil Sakura.

"Haruno, Ino ada disini." Ia yakin tujuan Sakura datang ke UKS adalah untuk melihat keadaan Ino.

Sakura segera menengok ke asal suara tersebut dan ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat Gaara.

"Dimana?"

Gaara membuka sedikit tirainya dan melirik Sakura lalu melirik Ino yang tengah terbaring di ranjang UKS.

Mata Sakura membulat saat melihat Ino sedang terbaring dengan wajah yang kelelahan juga bekas-bekas air mata yang mengering dan sedikit dengkuran halus, Ia segera menghampiri Ino dan duduk di samping ranjang Ino.

Sakura memandang Ino dengan pandangan yang sendu lalu berbisik dengan lirih "Ino…"

Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas "Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, jaga dia untukku." Setelah itu Gaara langsung pergi dari UKS.

.

.

.

20 menit setelah Gaara pergi, Ino sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan memandang kearah jendela yang sedang terbuka tepat di samping kirinya dan melirik Sakura yang sedang tertidur di samping ranjang UKS yang ia tempati.

Ino tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi lucu Sakura saat tidur dan berbisik pelan padanya "Hei Jidat, bangun."

Mata Sakura perlahan-lahan terbuka dan tiba-tiba saja langsung terbuka lebar sambil menatap Ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ino! Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Ia langsung memeluk Ino dan tersenyum lebar.

Ino membalas senyuman Sakura dengan anggukkan dan kemudian menunduk memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi, setelah mengingat semua yang telah terjadi tadi air mata Ino kembali turun.

Sakura yang melihat reaksi Ino langsung memegang tangannya "Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu Ino… berikanlah dia kesempatan sekali lagi, aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengerti jika mendengar penjelasannya langsung." Ino mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan dan menatap Sakura.

"Sudahlah, lagipula ia tak pernah mencintaiku…" Ino tersenyum lemah dan kembali melihat kearah luar jendela dan tatapannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Itachi di tempat parkiran siswa yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya dengan sendu.

Ino mengalihkan tatapannya dari Itachi dan mencoba untuk berdiri dari ranjang UKS dengan sedikit sempoyongan, Sakura segera membantu Ino untuk berjalan takut jika sahabatnya itu akan terjatuh karena cara berjalan Ino yang sedang tidak stabil.

"Ino, kita mau kemana?" Sakura berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan karena sedang membantu Ino berjalan.

"Tempat parkiran siswa…" Ino menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya "…aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini dengan Itachi." Dia bahkan lupa menambahkan _Suffix –kun _yang biasa ia gunakan saat menyebut nama Itachi.

"Apapun yang terjadi disana, cobalah untuk percaya padanya…" Sakura mencoba untuk berbicara dengan hati-hati pada Ino karena ia sangat tau bahwa Itachi sering kali berselingkuh di depan Ino.

Ino menggeleng dengan pelan dan berbicara "_Iie_, sepertinya hatiku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melanjutkan semuanya…"

.

.

.

Saat Sakura dan Ino sudah dekat dengan Tempat parkiran siswa, Ino berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Sakura darinya.

"_Arigatou ne _Sakura, cukup sampai disini saja." Ino tersenyum lemah lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dan berjalan mendekati Itachi yang sedang duduk di dalam mobilnya.

Sakura merasa bahwa perannya telah habis, ia tidak bisa mencampuri lebih dalam lagi hubungan kedua anak Adam dan Hawa tersebut melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Ino mengetuk kaca mobil Itachi lalu meremas jari-jarinya mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Itachi sedikit kaget saat mendengar ada yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya dan melihat siapa yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu…" Ino menggantungkan perkataannya dan menarik nafasnya sejenak lalu menatap Itachi dengan serius "…Itachi-_senpai_."

Itachi sadar dengan apa yang ingin Ino bicarakan dengannya, ia turun dari mobil hitam pemberian ayahnya itu sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan berdiri di depan Ino, mungkin jika hanya di lihat sekilas ia hanya akan terlihat dengan ekspresi biasanya (Baca: Ekspresi datar dan tatapan mata yang tajam.) tetapi jika di perhatikan baik-baik ekspresinya kini terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, lihat saja wajahnya yang kelihatan seperti sudah sangat lelah dan matanya yang memandang Ino dengan sendu juga kedua tangannya yang mengepal di balik saku celananya.

"Ino, sebe-" Sebelum Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya Ino segera memotong dan menatap kedua mata kelam Itachi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan kedua tangannya yang sedang meremas rok sekolahnya sehingga telah menjadi kusut.

"Ano ne Itachi-_kun, Go-gomen_ maksudku Itachi-_senpai_…" Ino mengerjapkan kedua matanya karena dirasa sudah sedikit kabur, mungkin karena air matanya yang sedikit lagi akan membentuk sungai di pipi putih dan bersih miliknya.

"Ku-kupikir.. ini sudah saatnya kita hentikan saja hubungan ini.. _Gomen_ kalo selama ini aku hanya merepotkanmu saja dan juga dari awal aku sudah tau kok kalau sebenarnya Itachi-_senpai_ tidak menyukaiku, _Hontou ni gomennasai_." Setelah menyatakan apa yang selalu saja ia pendam Ino langsung berlari meninggalkan Itachi tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Itachi untuk berbicara.

Itachi yang telah ditinggalkan sendirian di tempat parkir oleh Ino menatap dengan nanar punggung gadis yang sebenarnya sangat ia cintai itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghilang. Ia memukul pohon yang berada di depannya sehingga membuat tangan kanannya terluka dan berdarah, baginya luka itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan luka yang sedang menganga di hatinya.

Ia berbisik dengan pelan "Mungkin inilah saatnya menerima tawaran _Otou-sama_ untuk sekolah di London." Itachi masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

Ino berhenti di halaman belakang sekolah yang sekarang sedang sepi di karenakan sekarang sedang ada jam di kelas masing-masing, Ia duduk dan kemudian menangis di samping pohon yang dulu menjadi saksi bisu dimana berawalnya hubungannya dengan Itachi dulu.

Shion tadinya sedang mencuci kakinya yang di beberapa tempat terdapat luka dengan darah yang mengering tak sengaja melihat Ino yang sedang menangis di dekat pohon yang kalau tidak salah seingatnya tempat Itachi dan Ino sering berduaan, Shion merasa bersalah kepada Itachi dan Ino andaikan saja saat itu ia tak menggoda Itachi pasti semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Ia (Baca: Shion) berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan mendekati Ino dan berhenti saat ia merasa sudah cukup dekat dengan punggung Ino yang sedang bergetar itu tanda bahwa ia sedang menangis.

"_Gomen_, a-aku tak tau harus bilang apa padamu… aku tau diriku ini telah kotor tapi tolong jangan salahkan Itachi-_senpai_, aku yang salah kalau saja aku tak menggodanya saat itu mungkin sekarang tidak akan seperti ini…" Shion menunduk dan perlahan tapi pasti air matanya meleleh dengan sangat deras.

Ino berhenti menangis saat mendengar penjelasan Shion dan tersenyum lemah tetapi masih tetap memunggungi Shion.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula sekarang aku bukan siapa-siapanya lagi…" Bisik Ino dengan nada yang bergetar dan ia segera bangkit dari tempat itu lalu pergi membiarkan Shion yang sedang menangis di tempat tadi.

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Setelah berita Shion dan Itachi tersebar luas di sekolahnya, mereka berdua sudah tidak pernah terlihat lagi di sekolah ada kabar bahwa Itachi telah pindah ke London dan juga Shion yang telah pindah sekolah, tentu saja kedua kabar itu menjadi _Trending Topic_ di sekolahnya hanya saja dari sekian banyak siswa-siswi di sekolahnya hanya seorang siswi saja yang tidak tau akan kabar tersebut, sudah bisa di tebak bukan? Ya, kau benar dia adalah Yamanaka Ino.

Yamanaka Ino, salah satu siswi berprestasi di kelasnya dan juga populer di sekolah kini di kabarkan sedang koma saat hari dimana _Scandal_ tersebut sedang _Hot_ dan bertambah _Hot_ karena Sang gadis yang dulunya mantan kekasih Itachi Uchiha itu tertabrak oleh sebuah _Truck_ pengangkut barang yang saat itu sedang melaju dan sang sopir juga sedang mabuk tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas sedang merah beberapa pejalan kaki meninggal dunia dan hanya Ino yang selamat walaupun telah terseret sangat jauh tetapi karena kejadian itu Ino harus merelakan Mata kanannya yang saat itu tak sengaja tertusuk oleh paku yang ada di tengah jalan dan ia juga terluka di kepalanya karena terbentur, kemungkinan besar Ino akan mengalami _Amnesia_ begitulah yang di katakan para dokter.

END

Note: Jika ada Typo atau kesalahan dalam menggunakan kata-kata maupun bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar mohon beritaukan pada Saya, juga untuk para Readers sekalian saya juga tidak berharap bisa mendapatkan review dari kalian karena saya tau masih memiliki banyak kekurangan dari FF ini.


End file.
